herbolariafandomcom-20200214-history
Eukaryota
En taxonomía y biología, Eukarya o Eukaryota es el Dominio de organismos celulares con núcleo verdadero. La castellanización adecuada del término es eucariontes. Estos organismos constan de una o más células eucariotas, abarcando desde organismos unicelulares hasta verdaderos pluricelulares en los cuales las diferentes células se especializan para diferentes tareas y que, en general, no pueden sobrevivir de forma aislada. El resto de los seres vivos son unicelulares procariotas y se dividen los dominios Archaea y Bacteria. Pertenecen al dominio Eukarya animales, plantas, hongos, así como varios grupos denominados colectivamente protistas. Todos ellos presentan semejanzas a nivel molecular (estructura de los lípidos, proteínas y genoma) y comparten un origen común. Estructura celular Células vegetales Las características distintivas de las células de las plantas son: * trrUna vacuola central grande (delimitada por una membrana, el tonoplasto), que mantiene la forma de la célula y controla el movimiento de moléculas entre citosol y savia. * Una pared celular compuesta de celulosa y proteínas, y en muchos casos, lignina, que es depositada por el protoplasto en el exterior de la membrana celular. Esto contrasta con las paredes celulares de los hongos, que están hechas de quitina, y la de los procariontes, que están hechas de peptidoglicano. * Los plasmodesmos, poros de enlace en la pared celular que permiten que las células de la plantas se comuniquen con las células adyacentes. Esto es diferente a la red de hifas usada por los hongos. * Los plastos, especialmente cloroplastos que contienen clorofila, el pigmento que da a la plantas su color verde y que permite que realicen la fotosíntesis. * Los grupos de plantas sin flagelos (incluidas coníferas y plantas con flor) también carecen de los centriolos que están presentes en las células animales. Reproducción La mayoría de los eucariontes disponen de reproducción sexual, típicamente implicando la alternancia de generaciones haploides, donde está presente solamente una copia de cada cromosoma, y generaciones diploides, donde están presentes dos. Del primer tipo de generación al segundo se pasa por fusión nuclear (fecundación) y en sentido contrario por meiosis. Sin embargo, este patrón presenta variaciones considerables entre los distintos eucariontes. En los eucariontes, la relación de superficie frente a volumen es más pequeña que los procariontes, y así tienen tasas metabólicas más bajas y tiempos de generación más largos. Taxonomía y evolución El origen de la célula eucariota fue un hito en la evolución de la vida, puesto que todas las células complejas son de este tipo y constituyen la base de casi todos los organismos pluricelulares. Se cree que los eucariontes se han originado hace alrededor de unos dos mil millones de años, pero no hay un acuerdo unánime. Los fósiles más tempranos, como los acritarcos son difíciles de interpretar. Formas que pueden relacionarse inequívocamente con grupos modernos empezaron a aparecer hace unos 800 millones de años, mientras que la mayoría de los grupos fósiles se conocen desde final del Cámbrico, hace unos 500 millones de años. | issue=5057 }} Eukaryota se relaciona con Archaea desde el punto de vista del ADN nuclear y de la maquinaria genética, y ambos grupos son clasificados a veces juntos en el clado Neomura. Desde otros puntos de vista, tales como por la composición de la membrana, se asemejan más a Bacteria. Se han propuesto para ello tres posibles explicaciones principales: | issue=5626 }} * Los eucariontes resultaron de la fusión completa de dos o más células, el citoplasma procedente de una bacteria y el núcleo de una archaea (o alternativamente de un virus). * Los eucariontes se desarrollaron de las archaea y adquirieron sus características bacteriales a partir de las proto-mitocondrias. * Los eucariontes y las archaea se desarrollaron independientemente a partir de una bacteria modificada. La última hipótesis es actualmente la más aceptada. Tampoco hay acuerdo en el origen del sistema de endomembranas y de las mitocondrias. La hipótesis fagotrófica supone que las endomembranas se originaron por endocitosis y que después se especializaron, mientras que las mitocondrias fueron adquiridas por ingestión y endosimbiosis, al igual que los plastos. La hipótesis sintrófica supone que primero se estableció una relación simbiótica y después el proto-eucarionte creció para rodear a la proto-mitocondria, mientras que las endomembranas se originaron más tarde, en parte gracias a los genes mitocondriales (la hipótesis del hidrógeno es una versión particular). Los eucariontes se dividen tradicionalmente en cuatro reinos: Protista, Plantae, Animalia y Fungi (aunque Cavalier-Smith divide Protista en 2 reinos nuevos: Chromista y Protozoa). Esta clasificación es el punto de vista generalmente aceptado en actualidad, pero algunos estudios moleculares sugieren que el reino Protista es un grupo parafilético y que debería subdividirse en hasta viente reinos. Como estos estudios no están todavía completados, la reciente clasificación de Adl et al (2005)* }} evita la clasificación en reinos, sustituyéndola por una acorde con la filogenia actualmente conocida, en la que por otra parte a los taxones no se les atribuye ya categoría alguna, para evitar los inconvenientes que suponen éstas para su posterior actualización. El primer nivel de esta clasificaciónEsta clasificación puede explorarse de forma gráfica en la aplicación web A Java Applet for Exploring the New Higher Level Classification of Eukaryotes with Emphasis on the Taxonomy of Protists creada por Wolf et al. (equivalente a reinos en clasificaciones anteriores) es aproximadamente como sigue: * Opisthokonta (incluye a animales, hongos y Choanozoa) * Amoebozoa (algunas amebas y Myxomycota) * Rhizaria (incluye a Foraminifera, Radiolaria y varios protozoos ameboides) * Excavata (diversos protozoos flagelados) * Primoplantae o Archaeplastida (que incluye a Plantae, Chlorophyta, Rhodophyta y Glaucophyta) * Chromista (incluye Phaeophyta, Diatomeae, Oomycota, etc) * Alveolata (Ciliophora, Apicomplexa, Dinoflagellata, etc) Chromista y Alveolata pueden formar parte de un grupo más grande denominado Chromalveolata que ancestralmente fuera fotosintético, pero esto sigue siendo discutible. Varias autoridades reconocen dos clados más grandes: Unikonta, que incluye Opisthokonta y Amoebozoa, y Bikonta, que incluye al resto. Unikonta derivaría de un organismo uniflagelado ancestral mientras que Bikonta derivaría de un biflagelado ancestral. Algunos grupos pequeños de protistas no han podido ser relacionados con ninguno de estos supergrupos, en particular Centrohelida. Nótese que una forma ameboide o flagelar no indica la pertenencia a un grupo taxónómico concreto, como se creía en clasificaciones tradicionales, creando grupos artificiales desde el punto de visto evolutivo (ver parafilia). Referencias Véase también Célula eucariota Enlaces externos Categoría:Eukaryota